mushmootflyfffandomcom-20200213-history
Baruna Upgrading System
The Baruna Upgrading System is a system for upgrading "Baruna" items. These items are far more powerful than the average item and are available through the Surda Boss, Bestial Thron, and the Red Chip Merchant. Upgrading these items requires the Stone of Balance, which can be made from Chaos Stones and Crystals of Order. These items can be made from their own respective regnants. To prevent breakage of your baruna item, the use of the Blessing of Baruna is required during the upgrading process. The first step to the Baruna upgrading process is buying an Upgrading Spirit. ''Upgrading Spirits: Upgrading Spirits can be bought from the mushmoot seller for 75,000,000 penya. There are 4 to choose from and it does not matter the one you purchase. These spirits have a level up system that currently has no purpose. This leveling system; however is calculated via the number of fails that occur during the upgrading process. Creating Stones of Balance: The upgrading process is divided into 4 different steps: #The creation of Crystals of Order. #The extraction of Dregs of Chaos. #The creation of Chaos Stones. #The creation of the Stones of Balance. Creating Crystal of Order: Crystals of Order may be crafted through your Upgrading Spirit or can be found from various boss monsters. The required items are: *Various '''Crystal Pieces' *'Potion of Binding' *Upgrading Spirit Crystal Pieces can be found from various FlyFF monsters. First, open up your Upgrading Spirit and click it. Select the "Upgrade Order Stone", and click it. Next, add the respective crystal and level up potion. Please refer to the chart for the correct crystal and potion match-up. ------------------------------------> Here is a conversion chart: One must create a Piece of Order or find a Piece of Order and upgrade it with a Divine Potion of Binding to create a Crystal of Order. The Potions of Binding can be bought from the Upgrading Spirit for 1,000,000 each. They are under the "Misc" section of the trade window. ''Note: This process CANNOT fail''. ''Extracting Dregs of Chaos: Chaos Stones are crafted from Dregs of Chaos which are extracted from equipment. The amount of Dregs of Chaos that are received are dependent on the level of the item. The items required are: *Any item for destruction or extraction *Upgrading Spirit The upgrading spirit is used here to extract Dregs of Chaos from the item that you offer. First, press Extract Chaos Stones. Next, add the item into the box and press extract. ------------------------------------> Note that this process CAN fail. In the event that the extraction fails the item will be lost and no Dregs of Chaos will be extracted. Please note that currently, if your inventory is full then the Dregs of Chaos will be deleted alongside your item. ''Converting to Chaos Stones: Using the Dregs of Chaos that were extracted in the previous step, the upgrading spirit is used once again to convert those Dregs of Chaos into Chaos Stones. Alternatively upon extracting items level 120+ there is a chance that a Chaos Stone will be extracted rather than Dregs of Chaos. The items needed are: *Dregs of Chaos *Tar of Chaos *Upgrading Spirit Tar of Chaos can be bought from the Upgrading Spirit for 1,000,000 penya each. They are under the "Misc" section of the trade window. First, pull out the Upgrading Spirit and select "Create Chaos Gems". Second, add the Dregs of Chaos and the Tar of Chaos in to the boxes and press "Start" ------------------------------------> You should have created 1 Chaos Stone. ''Note:'' This process CANNOT fail. Please note that currently, if your inventory is full then the Chaos Stone will be deleted alongside your Dregs of Chaos and Tar of Chaos. ''Crafting Stones of Balance: Creating Stones of Balance requires all of the items that were just created. The Upgrading Spirit is again used to combine all of the items and create the Stones of Balance. The items required are: *Crystal of Order *Chaos Stone *Bareum Powder Bareum Powder can be bought from the Upgrading Spirit for 1,000,000 penya each. Bring your Upgrading Spirit out once again and select the "Create Stone of Balace". Next, add the Chaos Stone, Crystal of Order and Bareum Powder into their respective boxes and click start. ------------------------------------> You should have created 1 Stone of Balance. 'Note':' '''This process '''CANNOT' fail.'' ''Upgrading Baruna Items: Normal Upgrading: Upgrading your baruna weapons again start with your Upgrading Spirit. This will upgrade your weapon to a maximum of +20 and your armor set to a maximum of +10. The required items are: *Baruna Weapon or Armor Piece *Stone of Balance *Blessing of Baruna *Upgrading Spirit Blessing of Barunas can be bought from your Upgrading Spirit for 1,500,000 penya each. They are under the "Scrolls" section of the trade window. 'Note':'' Use of the Blessing of Baruna is optional is it '''HIGHLY' RECOMMENDED that you USE it. Without the use of the Blessing of the Baruna your Baruna item WILL break. '' ''Note: If the Baruna item fails to upgrade, there is a chance that the Baruna item will downgrade a level. This means that the level if at +4 will go down to +3 upon a failure.'' Summon your Upgrade Spirit and select the "Baruna Upgrade" option. From here, add the weapon or piece of armor that you would like to upgrade. ------------------------------------> Now, add the Blessing of Baruna AND the Stone of Balance into their respective boxes and click start. ''Baruna Socketting: Baruna weapons may also be socketted. This; however, is different from piercings on normal weapons. This will add a new item called a Rune to the Baruna weapon. These runes have various effects. The required items are: *Baruna Weapon *Baruna Rune (Refer to Rune chart below) *Scroll of RProtect *Scroll of Rune Socketting Success Scroll of RProtect may be bought from the Upgrading Spirit for 7,500,000 penya each. Scroll of Rune Socketting Success may be bought from the Upgrading Spirit for 4,000,000 penya each. They are both under the "Scrolls" section of the trade window. Baruna Runes are dropped from monsters in the Bahara Desert. '''Rune Chart:' The socketting process begins again with the Upgrading Spirit. Summon your upgrading spirit and select the "Socket Ancient Rune" Now, add the Baruna weapon and the rune you want to socket it with. ------------------------------------> After adding the Baruna weapon, add the Scroll of RProtect and the Scroll of Rune Socketing Success and press "Start" ''Note: This process CAN fail. This is not a 100% garunteed socket. The item will break if used without the Scroll of RProtect. '' ''Elemental Upgrading: Baruna weapons can also be upgraded with elements much like the Ultimate weapons or Normal weapons. The Baruna weapons differ; however, because they do not use cards. They use a new item called "Oves". The Baruna elements are the same as the elements that can be added to normal weapons. The required items are: *Baruna Weapon or Baruna Armor Suit *Elemental Ove (Refer to Chart) *Baruna Grace *Elemental Energizer. When trying to upgrade the element of your Baruna Equipment it is recommended to use the Baruna Grace. Optionally, you may choose to use the Elemental Energizer to increase the success rate of elementing your Baruna weapon or suit. Baruna Awakening:'' Baruna equipment can also be awakened. Baruna equipment can be awakened by using the Scroll of Awakening; however, rather than using the Scroll of Reversion, players must use the Baruna Oblivion. Category:Upgrading